Mama Austria
by Someonething94
Summary: Take a look into Mama Austria's house as he raises Czechoslovakia, his twins, with Papa Hungary, his wife in Mr. Germany's house! PreWWI-? NOT GENDERBENT OC/Germany  eventually
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You must be terribly mistaken, I do not own Hetalia. However I do own my OCs, not the actual countries though.

* * *

><p>No nation created from the ending of World War I was born on that day. To put it simply, they lived in their parentparent's house until that day. After all, how else would they have their culture. They didn't forget everything their parents taught them. Now, having said that, let's get acquainted with Czech and Slovakia. Austria and Hungary's children who represented Czechoslovakia for a short time but are now Czech Republic and Slovakia.

The two young nations were "chibified" when they lived in Mr. Germany's house with their parents. The two had big green eyes and dark brown hair. Similar to Feli and Romano, they had cowlicks, or ahoges as Japan called them. Czech, being West of Slovakia had an ahoge on the left side of her head. Slovakia, being East of Czech, had an ahoge on the right side of his head. This made them much more identifiable as young children who wore the same clothes and looked virtually exactly alike.

Now that we are through with the introductions, let's take a peek into the day of Czechoslovakia.

* * *

><p>Oh boy, what's this? Miss Hungary is telling the duo a story! "Because Czechoslovakia technically came out of Austria, you should call him "Mama" and you should call me "Papa". Do the two of you understand that?" The older nation asked her children.<p>

"Yay Papa Hungary!" Czech cheered.

Slovakia on the other hand simply pouted a little. Hungary, with the blood in her veins boiling for bloodshed, pulled out her frying pan. "Slovakia, I couldn't hear you." She said with a menacing grin on her face. Of course, she would never hurt her children in such a way, especially because they were still technically still a part of Austria-Hungary.

Slovakia pouted and crossed his arms childishly. "Ja, Papa, ich verstehen." He muttered.

It would seem that, because of their placement on the map, Slovakia stays closer to Miss Hungary and Czech tends to stay close to Mister Austria. Or rather, Papa Hungary and Mama Austria. Mama Austria made sure that they were both very educated by him, considering they were his children after all. When they were big enough, he started them both on playing the piano and claiming that famous composers were Austria, much to the house owner, Germany's, misfortune.

* * *

><p>Alright, sorry this is so short, I'm not sure what I'll be doing with this. Hopefully they will grow up fast! I will be centered more around Czech Republic though, and will call her Czech for short. I might have some of this based off of actual history, but I'm not too sure, if I do, it won't be too accurate. This story is for fun.<p>

Slovakia pouted and crossed his arms childishly. "**Ja, Papa, ich verstehen.**" He muttered.

Yes, Papa, I understand.

I'm not too sure if that's correct. My dad and grandparents have taught me some German, but not much. I don't know how to spell it all all, so I googled it. I really apologize for any incorrectness.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You must be terribly mistaken, I do not own Hetalia. However I do own my OCs, not the actual countries though.

* * *

><p>Czech Republic and Slovakia were all dressed up and cute. Why? Germany was having his friend, Italy, over. This was no meeting of countries or because their bosses told them to get along. It was simply because they were friends and Italy also wanted to see Austria and Miss Hungary again.<p>

Prussia was creeping up on Austria and Hungary as usual, but everyone was already expecting it and very used to his odd behavior and show of love and affection. By the time Italy had shown up at the German's house, Czech and Slovakia were becoming more and more restless by the second. The two tackled the nation at the door and clung onto his legs. The oldest nation thought he was under attack and immediately raced to Germany for refuge.

"Germany! Germany! Help, I'm being attacked!" The brunet yelled to his friend as he hopped into the man's arms, wailing and crying as if he were hurt.

The Aryan man scowled and set the Italian down on his feet. He barked at Austria, "Will you get these two away!" It was more of a demand. Still, the man was angry and the young children that would soon represent Czechoslovakia were attached to Italy's legs.

"We want candy!" They shouted loudly, not ready to give up anything. It wasn't as if they had anything to start with. The best part of the scenario was that they two had refused to take their naps and were now cranky as ever. Of course, they were also unaware of how soon they would be eating which had already resulted in the two tackling Germany's house guest.

At their chanting, Italy came to realize that the twins really were all right and were not about to attack him for his land or rich culture. So he sat down and carefully plucked a child from each leg. "I don't have any candy." He admitted to the children as Germany went to go find some candy and get Austria's children out of his hair. "Oh, you two look exactly alike! How am I supposed to tell you apart?" He asked and scratched his head.

"I'm West!"

"No, you're Czech! I'm East!"

"Kesesese..." Suddenly Prussia jumped out of the couch cushions and into the conversation. "Germany is West and I am East!" He remarked triumphantly for solving the situation...

Both Czech and Slovakia began sobbing.

Realizing his suggestion had only made matters worse, he muttered a soft, "Or not..." and left (for his emo corner) the room.

"I have a brilliant idea!" Italy announced happily, making both of the children stop crying and gaze up at him in sheer wonder and amazement. After all, how could someone so weak look like a hero just by having an idea? The brown-eyed nation took out a black marker and wrote on their foreheads. "There! That solves it!" He cheered.

The two stared in awe at the other as they read each others foreheads.

As Italy stood there happily while the younger two were amused into silence, Austria and Germany walked into the room. The first thing Austria saw was Italy, then the marker in his hand, then the "E" and "W" marked on his children's foreheads. The "mother" shrieked and began to scream at all three located on the floor. Austria's actions caused Germany to nearly drop the candies he had finished making not too long ago.

"Mama, what's wrong?" The twins cried loudly as they looked up at the purple eyed man. "Mama, what's wrong?" They repeated as Austria began scolding Italy.

"Ve~ Austria? Why are they calling you "Mama"?" Italy finally asked, only after holding back tears like the good old days.

As the Austrian went to open his mouth and answer the younger brunet male, Hungary entered the room. "Italy! It's been such a long time!" She gabbed as she went to hug the younger nation. She was about to go reminiscing about old times with the boy and his former "homo" voice as they had called it so long ago, but Italy still didn't have an answer to his question.

"Hey, Hungary, how come those two call Mr. Austria "Mama"?" He asked as he went to take a seat with Hungary on the couch.

The only woman in the room let out a playful little giggle-snort before beginning. "Czech and Slovakia came out of Austria, silly! And the Mama is the one children come out of. I thought you knew that already, Italy." She said with a smile on her face. Oh, how she loved to take advantage of Austria's man-wife status.

However unfortunate, or fortunate, Austria had heard his... Er- female husband's...? reasoning behind the madness and didn't know how he was supposed to react to such a claim. Yes, it was true that in his younger days, men wore short skirts and male nudity was accepted... But... But... But... IT JUST WASN'T FAIR! "Why must I be the Mother?" He wanted to ask, but could not say, because he couldn't find his voice through all the shock. The man could only hope that Hungary had not told their children about his manly legs of glory, especially not in those skirt-like outfits he had worn in his years of youthfulness.

Oh what a day this was becoming...

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank my one reviewer, MetronomeSpinner. I have another Czechoslovakia story on here, if you are interested. It's called Czechoslovakia's Pants, and I find it funny and helpful if you are studying WWII.<strong>

Chapter updates will probably be a bit more sparatic now that I'm starting up my junior year of high school.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You must be terribly mistaken, I do not own Hetalia. However I do own my OCs, not the actual countries though.

* * *

><p>Oh Ita-kun, why did you have to cause so much trouble in the Germanic house hold? Gilbert was plenty, the twins were a handful, and Austria's bad attitude was just as much of a bitch as... Well, Austria himself. Fortunately, Germany had a thing for making candies. One of the problems soon went away. Not completely, but in a sense, the twins were taken care of. OK, they were out of the way until there was nothing left to eat.<p>

Now was that time. The candies were all gone. Czech and Slovakia now had nothing to do besides harass each other. And that was exactly what they began to do in the kitchen where the woman of the Austro-Hungarian relationship was working on making lunch. "Stop chasing me!"

"You stole my last candy!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did! I saw you eat it!"

"It was mine!"

"No! It was mine!"

"Stop it!" Czech yelled, and pushed her brother away from her before tipping over a chair and running out of the kitchen.

The chair effectively landed on Slovakia, which slowed him down a bit. Then the boy escaped its weight and chased after his twin. "Get back here! You owe me a candy!" Of course, he didn't care to realize the chair was pushed into Austria's way and soon tripped the man when his mitted hands were full with very hot food on a scalding hot metal trey. The boy had already gone out the door that slammed behind him before the sound of his mama colliding with the tiled floor could be heard. "Czech!" He screeched, hoping that she would magically appear when he called her. To his misfortune, the girl did not appear.

After running into the living room where the other countries were, his papa walked up to him and bent down. "Does Mama need any help in the kitchen?" The female country wondered and twirled the boy's curl in her fingers.

The child crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks. "I dunno. Where's Czech? She stole my candy!"

Hungary smiled faintly, figuring it was a little game of tag or something for the candy. "She's right over there on the couch. See, she's making a fort out of pillows." The woman pointed behind her to the couch where Czech was indeed making a fort out of pillows beside Germany who was sitting in the middle of the couch beside Italy.

"CZECH!" Slovakia screamed angrily and charged for his sister.

The girl shrieked silently before climbing into her fort and taking cover from her rampaging twin brother. When he finally made impact on the pillow fortress, Czech pushed forward using the couch as extra leverage and pushed her brother onto his back. "It was in MY pile! It wasn't your candy!"

* * *

><p>I've decided that I'm not going to keep this in chronological order, because that's more interesting and easier to write. I also apologize for my delay in posting. There have been a lot of things going on in my life.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You must be terribly mistaken, I do not own Hetalia. However I do own my OCs, not the actual countries though.

* * *

><p>Austria and Hungary had gone out for the weekend and left Mr. Germany in charge of the young adults Czechoslovakia halves. The man had no problem whatsoever with this, considering Czech was very contained and reasonable and Prussia was going to play video games with Slovakia and take the boy out with his friends for a few drinks and maybe pick up some chicks. Czech, being the nation's sister, did not exactly approve, but she had no say in the matter and only frowned when she heard the man's announcement.<p>

Germany knew that the girl did not like Prussia's friend's, especially not France, because he was easy; and she did not like Spain because he had liked Romano ever since he first lived in his house. Still, none of that mattered, it would be a quiet night and he would surely be able to get his paperwork done early today, unlike most nights. The German could tell when the trio and their apprentice left, because Czech yelled after them, "Go fuck yourself, Pedo!" A grin crossed his face as he signed a few more papers.

In a lot of ways, she was just like her... Mom the Man. It was Slovakia who took after Hungary the most. But he hung out with Gilbert, and somehow didn't get killed by his Papa the Woman when he acted like the man. Germany found himself realizing that he actually spent a lot of time with Czech as well. She was always interested when he had friends over, especially ones like Italy and Japan. Every time, she was polite, well mannered, thoughtful, and a great listener. _"An even better hostess,"_ Germany found himself thinking as he scrawled his name on a few more documents. _"One more to go,"_ thought Germany as he pulled the last file in front of him.

"Czech is-" He muttered out loud. Upon hearing his own voice he stopped and sighed softly. _"Attractive..."_ He finished in the security of his own mind. _"I wonder where she is now..."_ Germany glanced at the clock. _"She should have passed my office ten times by now... Czech is always busy before she goes to bed."_ "Dammit!" He cursed, mentally slapping himself before returning to his last file. It was no use, he had to pick it up first thing tomorrow. There was no use in trying to focus on work when the German clearly could not even control his train of thought. The words had kept on getting blurry as he stared them down.

The man loosened his tie and slicked his hair back. It wasn't as late as he normally stayed up for paperwork, but his thoughts were making him restless. Maybe Germany had been hanging out with his brother a little too much and his thoughts were becoming tainted by Prussia's pervertedness. Whatever it was, it was bad... Maybe. Germany trudged back to his room, dragging his feet, slowing as he passed Czech's room.

She was climbing up onto the top bunk. There was no guard rail or latter ever since she had it rebuilt. It did not even have a coat of paint or primer on it. Somehow she never complained about splinters either. Her forearms braced the baseboard, her back arched as she prepared to lift a stiff leg up and over the baseboard to pull herself up. Her arse stuck out quite gracefully.

Germany groaned and turned away, heading to his room. He couldn't linger too long without doing something about his thoughts. Maybe a nice shower or a change of clothes would help. Yes, that had to be it. One of the two or even both would help, maybe. Something would work, eventually, he decided as he took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Next came his shoes then socks then belt then slacks. Finally he stood there in his boxers and glasses. "Dammit..." He grumbled to himself upon realizing he still had his reading glasses on. Germany was supposed to have left them in his office, now he had to pass Czech's room on the way there and on the way back. The German groaned and rubbed his face.

First off, he couldn't leave his room in just his boxers and glasses, so he put on some clothes and headed out on the long journey to his office. As he passed the young woman's room, there was no sight of her. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he continued on, a little less stressful this time. Once he arrived at his office, Germany removed his reading glasses and set them in their case. Then he tucked the case away in its rightful place back in a drawer. It was going to be a long, long night. Maybe the candies he had made earlier would help. Surely they would, they always worked for Hungary. He ventured off to the kitchen, the opposite direction of his room, grabbed the tin from the fridge and headed back to his room.

_"Perhaps Czech would like some."_ Germany thought to himself. "Hey, Czech?" He called from the doorway. When the young woman's head popped up from behind a pile of blankets he nearly freaked. "Want some?" He offered, holding out a tin of candies as he walked into the room, nearing her loft.

"Oh, candy..." Czech muttered as she propped herself on her elbows at the edge and looked down at Germany. Her shirt slid down a little to show off her cleavage and the man could feel himself become flustered. "Sure, come on up!" She said with a tilt of her head and a cute little smile. It was something she had started doing a lot lately, she must have learned it from Italy or something. The young woman sat up on the edge and threw one leg over, then she reached down to offer him a hand so she could pull him up.

After quickly thinking into the future, Germany realized that that would be a bad idea and that his face would probably wind up in her bosom. "How about you come down," suggested Germany as he set the tin down on her dresser. This time it was he who offered help and held out his arms so he could brace her in order to help the woman on her way down.

Nodding, Czech threw her other leg over the edge and slid down slowly, using her forearms to keep her up until Germany had a firm hold on her thighs. Once she felt his hold was steady, she moved her arms and placed her hands on his shoulders so he could let her down a little more easily. Germany's hands then moved up from her thighs to her waist as they slowly worked together to make sure Czech had an easy landing. Czech smiled at him warmly, something she rarely did with other people. "Danke," she said softly as she tilted her head to one side yet again.

"Uh, you're welcome," Germany replied quickly then turned on his heals and left for his room without even a second glance.

A puzzled and confused Czech slowly reached for the tin of candies that he had left behind and sighed softly. With his running away so suddenly, she didn't have time to hit on him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You must be terribly mistaken, I do not own Hetalia. However I do own my OCs, not the actual countries though.

* * *

><p>Little Czech sighed softly, she looked about thirteen, but was hardly as tall as Slovakia who stood twenty centimeters taller than her. The boy always bragged about it too. She was glad that he usually stayed in one of the basement rooms with Gilbert. It was always hard to find a room, especially when Italy came over. Austria and Hungary lived there, and Prussia, and Czech, and Slovakia, and Germany, and all of Germany's three dogs. Sometimes Japan would come over with Italy and sometimes Spain would come over with Romano to visit with Austria. Papa Hungary had to let the twins know that Spain and Mama Austria used to be married a long time ago.<p>

Germany's room was connected to Czech's room via the bathroom. She didn't like taking over or leaving her things in the middle room, because she was always afraid of what Germany would think or if he would get mad at her for making the bathroom dirty. So she had a little container that she kept all of her toiletries in, and whenever she needed to clean up or put on make-up or do her hair she would bring the little container into the bathroom with her. Sure, the Aryan found her little ritual to be odd, but he didn't mind or complain; he had a clean bathroom.

The night had started with a light drizzle, at times a slight downpour that eased away quickly. The lightest had been a mist or slight sprinkle, but it hadn't stopped raining since Austria and Hungary went out to see Spain and Romano and Italy again. Germany didn't mind the rain at all. What he did mind was the lightning that brightened up his room only to be followed by loud, crashing, booming sounds of thunder. The rain had put him to sleep, softly lulling with sparatic rhythm and comforting pittering and pattering on the roof and against the windows. The wooshing of the wind wasn't too bad either, but it did make him wonder when he was due for new windows.

The problem was that Germany was a light sleeper. He faced the window when he slept. If a light was on, he would wake up. If there was a flash of light, he would start to wake up. If a loud noise followed this flash of light, the man was sure to wake. Thunderstorms were the perfect reason for him to not sleep. For a while, he sat there in his bed, doing nothing. There was another shutter of light, then what sounded light a shot gun being fired. The man sighed softly and got out of bed. He headed towards the bathroom, but the door was locked. "Beta, are you in there?" He asked to see if Czech had locked the door before she went to bed or not.

"Ja," the girl responded from the other side of the door.

After hearing the door unlock, he turned the handle and opened the door. There was a pillow and a few blankets as well as Czech's teddy bear in the bath tub. "Were you sleeping in here?" Germany questioned. His tone in voice sounded a bit harsh, but he was actually questioning why he hadn't come up with the idea earlier. After all, the bathroom had no windows and the thunder was less audible in the bathroom than in any other part of the house.

"Ja," Czech muttered, eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry, I'll go back to sleep..." She mumbled and went into the bathtub, then pulled the curtain so she couldn't see him and he couldn't see her.

To her surprise the curtain opened again. Germany leaned down and picked her up, blankets, teddy bear, and all, and carried her into his room. After setting her down on his bed, he took her blanket and used it to cover the windows, after all his curtains alone weren't working. So he hung them from the top of the windows, over the curtains. Czech turned on the lamp light and looked over at Germany as he went to turn off the bathroom light. Once he returned to his bed, he seemed to be much more tired. "Beta, turn off the light," he muttered as he climbed into his bed.

The young teen did as she was told, then got under the covers. "Are you afraid of the thunder?" He asked. Germany wouldn't be surprised if she was, after all, she had experienced wars of everyone in the household. Every nation was afflicted with the memories of war.

The girl nodded. "Ja..." she uttered as she curled up into a ball upon hearing another deafening crashing sound that even sent rumbling vibrations through the house.

"Come here," the German murmured as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "It'll be OK," he assured her calmly in a soothing voice.

* * *

><p>Curse it all! Why did she have to get over that cuteness that he could always count on worrying for? Germany sighed to himself as he ran his hands through his hair again and sat on his bed. He stared at the ground, as if that would give him some relief.<p>

"Ludwig, you left the candies in my room. I thought you wanted some too." Czech stood in the doorway, waiting for an answer. Her head tilted to the side sweetly as she asked, "Is something wrong?" Her feet lead her into his room, to his bed. Her hips moved and swayed and drove the German _completely fucking crazy_. She sat down, hip to his and set the candies on the other side of her. She wrapped an arm around him, then the other held his shoulder. She was trying to make him sit up. "Please tell me."

Ludwig sighed softly and sat up. "It's nothing. I'm just tired is all. Don't worry about it," he said. It was half true, he was tired from paperwork, but he was also tired any time he wasn't sleeping or working out or drinking beer with his brother.

"I said tell me, not lie to me," grumbled Beta quietly.

That was great, she really thought he had a problem. Yes, he did have those days where the memories of war wouldn't go away, but this wasn't one of those times. He turned his head, only to realize how very close she was. "Nothing is wrong, Beta," he muttered softly and sighed.

Her body turned to face him. "You've been acting funny all night. Ludwig, I don't believe you," she admitted.

"Fine." Grumbled the German as he cupped both sides of her face and kissed her lips dead on. "Believe me now?"

"Um... Well... I... Ja." Beta pouted a little and folded her arms over her chest.

"Is something wrong?" The German asked with a raised eyebrow.

Beta's face was hidden behind her hair. "I was supposed to do that..." She muttered.

Ludwig grinned to himself. "Were you now?" He inquired with peaked interest.

"Ja."

The man wrapped his arms around the younger nation's waist and pulled her into his lap. His chin rested on her shoulder. "Tell me how long."

"Long-long..." the Czech girl grumbled softly, trying not to tense up or lead him on. After all, she was supposed to be the dominant one. She couldn't help it, Germany was... Well Germany was Germany and Germany was German and German's were always the most dominant. Sighing softly, she turned away from his face that rested on her chin, only to be kissed in the very spot she mistakenly left open to him. "Wh-" Czech mumbled, completely confused by now.

"Hm?" Germany wondered into her neck as he kissed where her neck and shoulder met yet again. "Is something wrong?" He murmured against that same spot.

Heat flared up to Beta's face and she almost couldn't handle it. "It's nothing..." She excused herself weakly, hardly able to catch a breath for herself. After a few moments she turned more to face him and kissed his lips softly. The man wasn't necessarily caught off guard, but he wasn't expecting her to do such a thing.

"Do you remember when you slept in the bathtub during thunderstorms?" Ludwig asked out of the blue.

Beta looked up at him, wondering where the question came from, but she nodded nonetheless. "Ja."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You must be terribly mistaken, I do not own Hetalia. However I do own my OCs, not the actual countries though.

* * *

><p>It would have been a normal day in the Hapsburg house, if Miss Hungary hadn't come into Mr. Germany's office and told him Czech was sick. She was taking Mr. Austria, Prussia, and Slovakia to a parade. Due to the fact that Germany was always at home or in his office or doing work, she decided she could count on him to take care of Czech. Gilbert was more than excited to have Slovakia come along, he had the boy riding on his shoulders and letting him pretend he was in a hot air balloon or something like that. He and the young Slovakia got along wonderfully. "Please, Mr. Germany. I don't want Austria and Slovakia to get lost with Prussia again! You know what happened last time!" Hungary pleaded to Germany at his home desk.<p>

The man let out a long sigh and put his glasses away. "Alright. Fine. I was going to go to the parade as well, but because you asked nicely-"

"Thank you so much, Ludwig!" Hungary screeched and hugged him from over his desk, which was a very awkward position to hug. It was more than likely very uncomfortable too. Once she was over her happiness she returned to her regular state at the other side of the desk. "Right now, Beta is sleeping, but please try to get her to drink some fruit juice or have some vegetables... She wouldn't eat when she woke up this morning." With that, Hungary left Germany to be confused.

The door slammed in the background, signifying that he was all alone in the house with the sickly chibi. Questions flooded his mind and bumped against the walls of his skull, trying to figure out which one was most important and how he was supposed to find the answer. There was only one thing he could do.

"I have to call Italy..." Germany realized out loud, then went to call the flamboyant nation.

The Italian took more time than usual in getting to the Germanic household, but he had things with him. These things consisted of -what looked to be- his entire medicine cabinet, his older brother, and Spain. "Ve~ Sorry it took so long to get here, Ludwig. I had to ask Romano where the medicine was, and he didn't know what medicine to bring, so we had to roll Antonio out of Ro-"

"Alright that's enough, Feli!" Romano yelled and hit his brother upside the head. His face had flared up to be bright red.

Spain was perky and happy and his hand hovered over Romano's curl, clearly he wanted to touch it and make the younger man's face turn even more red. The Spaniard had probably gotten an early morning lay in. "Well, I brought some tomatoes to help the chika feel better," offered Antonio as he held up a basket filled with freshly picked tomatoes. "Is she sleeping?"

"Ja, that's what Hungary said anyway. I checked on her half an hour ago," Germany answered.

Just then, the chibi came from around the corner, wrapped in a blanket that dragged on the ground. She carried a teddy bear about the size of her, and was sucking her thumb. It looked as if she was sleep walking, but Czech was not known to do that. "Awe, she's so cute!" Spain wailed with a big smile on his face. "I remember when Lovi was that small, he was so cute!"

"Shut up, Tomato Bastard!" Romano scowled and crossed his arms.

Germany on the other hand looked over to the girl. "Why aren't you in bed? I thought you were sick."

"I am sick. You weren't around and I couldn't sleep, so I got up to find some bread," grumbled Czech.

The only blond in the house sighed softly to himself. Was he supposed to be at her side all the time? Then Spain offered a tomato, the one thing she wouldn't eat if her life depended on it. Czech dropped her teddy and blanket, just to catch it. Spain tossed it to her, and she threw it at his face, only to have it hit him in the shoulder. "Go back to your bedroom, Beta," ordered Germany, now completely clueless as to what to do.

"Yes, sir..." The girl mumbled softly. Then she picked up her things and left to her room.

"Awe, now I have to wash up... I'm all sticky..." Tomato Bastard whined as he looked down at his shirt.

There was a _plop_ and Spain turned to see that Czech had fallen asleep in the middle of walking to her room. When Germany went through the hallway and nearly tripped on her, Spain quickly ran and scooped her up into his arms. The girl was all sweaty and very warm and could probably use a nice bath from the looks of it. Her face was all scrunched up and she was clearly hurting in some sort of way and in some pain. Being in Spain's arms, Czech's hair soon gathered a considerable amount of tomato pieces into its tangled mess, surely she would have to bathe now.

"Put her in the bathtub, Spain. I'll get some drinking water," Germany grumbled, not even two hours into babysitting the chibi and there was already a mass of trouble. "Italy, will you get her nightgown out of her dresser?" Asked the man before he headed into the kitchen. The girl already thought Spain was a pedophile, and it wouldn't help if she was bathing naked with him. In all honesty, Germany agreed, Spain did act like a pedophile most of the time. By the time Germany returned to Czech, she was already in a long T-shirt that was actually Germany's. Italy had explained that he couldn't find the girl's nightgown and decided to just use one of Germany's shirts instead. "Italy, would you show Spain to Austria's bathroom so he can clean up?" The Aryan asked with a heavy sigh as he slicked his hair back into place. He handed Czech a glass of water, then picked her up and sat her on the bathroom counter so he could get the bath water ready for her.

Italy, Romano, and Spain finally left to find Austria's bathroom, which they did rather loudly.

It was then that Germany suddenly took into consideration that a sickly child fell asleep easily, and a chibi easily fell asleep in the bathtub, and Czech often times fell asleep in the middle of her baths. So the man came to realize, he would have to bathe with the girl instead of simply give her a bath. After all, he didn't want her head to fall under the water when he wasn't looking. Once the water filled the claw foot tub, Germany set Czech into the water and soon joined her in his boxers. He then pulled her into his lap and began to wash the tomato remains out of her hair. Fortunately or unfortunately, she had already fallen asleep, lulled by the soothing, warm water.

The little nation was very cute when she looked like this. Completely calm, not worried at all, not even being loud. She murmured and hummed a little while she slept, but the sounds were cute and soft little mewls, nothing the German would ever want to disturb or stop. Her hair was finally covered in suds, and really, Czech looked a bit comical. A completely relaxed look on her face with hair all up in suds. It was adorable. Everything about her was adorable. Maybe one day, he could have a kid as cute as her. After rinsing the soapy suds out of the girl's hair, he leaned his back against the tub wall and held her close to his chest, above the water of course. Czech snuggled up close to him, head rested on his bosom, hands clenched at her chest and his bicep.

The shirt she was wearing pooled around her under the water and swayed a little with the slight current the bathwater had picked up from Germany's movement.

* * *

><p>Now was a little different from then. Beta was stripping in the bathroom with the doors to her own room as well as Ludwig's wide open. She thought she was the only one in the house. <em>Thought.<em> Ludwig was supposed to be over at his friend, Feliciano's, house but the nation's brother did not want the German there. So, the meeting was cancelled, and Ludwig was still at home, secretly wondering how the hell he hadn't been spotted by the Czech woman yet.

His boots were already kicked off at the door to his room. His coat already hung neatly in his closet with the rest of his military gear. His hat sat on his nightstand. His socks, already in the laundry basket, ready to be washed. Ludwig, however stood at the bathroom doorway. In a rather obvious position, he waited for her to notice her presence as she waited for the tub to fill with water.

Beta was checking herself out in the mirror. Slim, boney fingers ran over her slightly toned ab muscle. There were six boxes on her stomach, a little pudge at her abdomen, where most women had some sort of flab. Her hair was short again, and had just recently been cut off to look more masculine and give her more time to sleep. It was always a bother to worry about hair in the morning, or so she always told him. Next her fingers ran over her very defined collar bone, over a scar on her shoulder. She cringed, looking sad as she gazed longingly into the mirror, then closed her eyes and sighed softly.

The Aryan took his chance to not scare her and lightly knocked on the door frame that he was leaning against. "Feli bailed," he explained quickly why he was still home rather than out with his friend.

The Czech woman jumped, completely startled, thoughts jumbled, and fell to the floor. Her body was quickly covered in a large towel that she was very possessive over. Scarred eyes closed tight and her face twisted in thoughts of pain and suffering. "I'm sorry, you just really scared me," murmured Beta softly as she leaned against the cupboards for support as she cradled herself.

It had taken a little while to get used to, but Ludwig was starting to warm up to the fact that he really was dating this woman. The most surprising part was that she never brought up World War II or the Nazi invasion of her country. Not even when she was vulnerable like this, the way every nation was at some point in their life. The man made sure his footsteps were soft and slow as he gradually made his way over to the Czech. Then he knelt down and lifted her into his lap. "Sh, it's all right."

"They're all dead! I can't stand it! All of them!" The young woman wailed as she clung to his black wife beater and shoved her face into his shoulder. He could feel the hot sweat, snot, and tears rolling off of her face and shoulders. "I don't want to remember, but I can't forget or they're all gone forever... I don't want to know, but I want to remember... I don't-"

"Sh," the German tried to sooth her as he pulled her closer and sat down against the cabinet, pulling her more into his lap as he did so. "I know. Calm down, you're going to hyperventilate," he warned gently with a soft sigh. Every nation fought with the same demon inside of them, the one that each of them knew would never go away. The young woman had opened her mouth to speak, but she only bit down on his shoulder instead. "It's over," Ludwig tried to soothe her.

The bath was full, so the man turned off the water and set the other nation inside, only to strip and join her. She just seemed so helpless. It was hard to believe that the great Germany had times like this as well, but he never showed it. Nor did anyone else for that matter. He knew his cousin Berwald had a thing for Tino, and figured that man was so strong he would never show Tino, even if he was begged. Maybe it was because Czech was a woman, or maybe it was because she was Austria's child. Either way, Ludwig slid into the water and held the smaller nation close, trying to comfort her and ease her back into reality. "What was it?" He asked softly as his ran his fingers over her ribcage then her stomach then tracing around her navel.

The younger nation shook her head childishly as she turned to lean against him more comfortably. "I don't... I don't want to talk about it..." She mumbled quietly and pressed her cheek against his chest. "I want it to go away..." She muttered and closed her eyes, leaning up against him more.

He sighed softly, his other hand now played with her new haircut. "Was it... Was it something I did...?" He wondered slowly, hoping she would not get caught up in the memory again.

"Don't ask that," Beta whispered quietly, her eyebrows furrowing together. "Don't ever feel guilty of what your boss made you do."

"Beta-"

"Dammit, I said don't!" She growled and sat up, making the bath water slosh around. "Don't or I'll hurt you! I swear!" Beta threatened with a bar of soap in her hand.

The German raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do? Wash my mouth out with soap?" He pondered, trying to lighten the situation. When she sighed and knelt back down again, he took the bar from her hands. "Careful, you might hurt someone with that," joked Ludwig warmly before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her onto his lap. Beta was a little startled by his actions and flailed her arms around, only to have him pin her hands behind her back with one hand. His lips touched her forehead with just a hint of a smile itching at the edges. "We can't get too caught up in the past, can we?"

The younger nation looked up at him, slowly relaxing into his hold. "I have this feeling... As if I found something in the middle of being lost," Beta admitted softly and began to lean into him again. "How are you always able to do that to me?" Pondered the woman quietly.


End file.
